


The Genetics Component

by Cxellover



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Greg, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Diapers, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, M/M, Multi, Omega John, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega verse. Sherlock has decided to experiment on his flatmate. John is none to pleased with the situation but thinks he enjoys the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Genetic Component

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray in to the Omegaverse. I have read through the basic information on it and I know this kind of goes against some of the tropes but it won’t leave my brain. So I wrote it down.

John hated it when Sherlock drugged his tea. He had told Sherlock more than once to stop doing that to him. Not that Sherlock ever listened to him.

So waking up and finding himself naked and chained to Sherlock’s bed was the last straw. 

“Sherlock you utter cock. Let me go.”

Sherlock entered the bedroom wearing his blue silk bathroom and nothing on under it. His cock was at attention and pre-cum was dripping from it. 

“I don’t know where you are thinking of sticking that thing but I’m a Beta not a bloody Omega.”

Sherlock grinned, “I know John. This is an experiment.”

“What sort of experiment?”

“I have been doing some research after that last case.”

John threw his mind back. It was the murder of a series of Alphas by a gang of Betas but made to look like it was done by Omegas. 

“Have you heard the theory that Betas are just Alphas and Omegas that haven’t been triggered?”

John shifted testing his bonds. They were secure.

“Sherlock, that theory was debunked years ago. Especially after the genome project. Alpha, Omega, and Beta are genetically similar but not the same. Now let me go.”

“Ah John, you haven’t been keeping up with your medical journals, there has been some new work in the field.”

John searched his mind. He remembered something about this but it was the rebuttal paper. 

“Sherlock, that paper was using bad data as I recall. Now stop being a berk and let me up.”

“Oh it is not me who’s a berk John. It’s you. I took a sample of your blood and discovered that you were meant to be an Omega. And given circumstances, I believe you were meant to be MY Omega.”

“Sherlock for the last time, I am a Beta. I have always tested as a Beta. I have lived as a Beta.”

Sherlock ignored John’s rambling. He knew that this was true and he was going to prove it to both John and the world. He got up on the bed next to John and started to pull on his Alpha sized cock. In short order he came all over John’s body.

“Sherlock!?!?! What the hell?”

Sherlock slowly started to rub his release into John’s skin. He paid special attention to John’s nipples, balls, cock, and asshole. John groaned even through he didn’t want to. His cock grew hard under Sherlock’s ministrations. 

“Ah,” said Sherlock.

“It’s biology Sherlock. I am not enjoying this at all.”

“Are you sure?”

“No! Now knock it off and let me uUuuuuuUp”

Sherlock took John’s cock into his mouth and started to suck and lick it. John had to give him credit for his abilities and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long if Sherlock kept that up. He tried bucking his hips to throw Sherlock off but it only drove him further into Sherlock’s mouth and throat. The noises coming from Sherlock were pornographic quality and John found himself releasing into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock licked him clean.

“John, this is an experiment in biology and I think you like it more than you are willing to admit.”

John didn’t think he could move after that. He felt totally spent. He closed his eyes to regroup and felt Sherlock cuming all over him again. 

“Sherlock, stop that!”

Sherlock grinned and took a glob of the stuff and forced it between John’s lips. John tried to bite Sherlock’s fingers but the hand on his throat convinced him not to. He let Sherlock feed him the ejaculate. Sherlock then took another glob and when between John’s legs. John yelped as he felt Sherlock playing with his asshole. Sherlock took finger after finger and used it as lube to ease the intrusion. John would never admit it, but he appreciated the time and care Sherlock was taking to open him up. After a while Sherlock pulled a small anal plug from god knows where and inserted it into John’s ass. 

John was totally knackered. Between fighting the restrains, Sherlock’s insane behavior, and his release by Sherlock, his body wanted, no, demanded sleep. He found himself drifting as Sherlock stroked his body lovingly.

“That’s it John. Just let it happen. Get some rest you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

John didn’t like the sound of that but what could he do but as instructed he went to sleep. His last though was “I am total fucked.”

He awoke to Sherlock nuzzling him. It took him a few to figure out that Sherlock was scenting him. 

“It won’t work Sherlock. I’m a Beta. I can’t smell any of your Alpha pheromones.”

“Ah but I can smell you John and you are starting to smell different.”

“That’s because I am covered in your cum you idiot. You are smelling yourself on my skin.”

“Do you need to use the loo?”

John looked at Sherlock as his brain processed what was being said.

“Yes, so unchain me and let me go.”

“Ah John, not going to have you cock up the experiment since it seems to be going so well. So I will help you.”

“I don’t need help.”

Sherlock grinned and released one of the leg restrains. He quickly attached a short chain to it and attached the other end to the other leg restraint before release it so the chain would hobble John. Sherlock did the same with the wrist restraints locking them in front of John. He helped John first to a sitting position and then to stand. 

John’s legs felt very wobbly and he appreciated Sherlock helping him to the toilet and removing the anal plug.

“I know how to do this Sherlock,” said John and Sherlock let him go in peace. John felt a lot better after having a good piss and evacuating his bowels. The entire time he tried to work it out in his head how he might get out of this situation. Heck he would even be happy to see Mycroft at this point.

Sherlock opened the door.

“HEY!”

“That’s enough time for you to do what you need to do.” Sherlock stood John up then bend him over at the waist. He wiped John’s butt and then stood him up again.

“Back to bed with you.”

John tried to make a break for it. This was insanity in its highest form. He would like to think that Sherlock was on drugs or something but in his gut he knew that this was coming from another place inside Sherlock’s rather strange head.

Sherlock quickly restrained him and wrestled him to the bed this time restraining him on his front.

“Sherlock, this is ridiculous. I am hungry and thirsty. You may be able to go days on end without food but I can’t.”

Sherlock thought and moment and said, “You are right John.”

He redid what he had done before and helped John to the kitchen table. He sat John down and fastened the leg restrains to the chair. He took short chains and fastened John’s hand restraints to u-bolts in the table which John hadn’t remembered being there before. Sherlock whipped up an omelet, some passing-able toast and strong tea for John and watched him eat.

John tried the entire time to get Sherlock to listen to reason. Sherlock was having none of it and John found himself again chained to the bed face down with Sherlock rubbing his alpha cock all over his ass. 

John kept planning his escape and Sherlock kept thwarting him. At some point John figured it would be better to let Sherlock do as he liked because once he got bored with it, this would all be over and declared a failed experiment.

John woke up still restrained with Sherlock curled up around him. John could feel Sherlock’s slightly hardened dick poking him in the hip. John sighed and wondered if Sherlock was going to let him up at all since yesterday he had almost made it to the front door of the flat.

Then he started to notice something. There was a smell, a lovely smell. He had never quite smelled anything like it but he wanted to smell it more. He realized that the smell was on Sherlock. John figured that he had changed his body wash or shampoo but whatever it was, it was enticing. 

John tried to shift without disturbing the sleeping Sherlock. His back hurt probably from sleeping in one position with a flat-mate practically on top of him. But it was really getting bothersome. His skin seemed over sensitive and he was so warm. Again he was blaming Sherlock. The sheets beneath him were damp but considering the amount of sweat and ejaculation that had happened even in the past day, it was not too surprising. The left side of his neck hurt probably where Sherlock had been sucking on him.

Then it hit him like a freight train, these were all classic symptoms of an Omega going into heat. But he was a Beta. He was a Fucking Beta.

“FUCK!”

“Yes, I think I might today John. Thank you,” came that voice rumbling in his ear. “And might I say, you smell delicious.”

Sherlock ran his fingers up and down John’s chest. John pressed into the touch and whined for more. He wanted Sherlock to do all kinds of nasty things to him. He could feel the slick pouring out of his ass and soaking the sheets. 

“Please Sherlock.”

“Please what John?”

“Please help me. Make it stop.” John felt his rational brain receding while his body seemed to be made of flame and pain and he knew the only relief he was going to get was from Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled a very predatory grin, “Are you sure?”

“God, anything to make this stop.”

Sherlock took off the restraints from John and proceeded to rub himself all over John’s body. This only caused John’s cock to get hard and his entire body to feel even warmer than he thought possible. 

Sherlock managed to get John to roll over ass up and head down. He removed the anal plug and John felt the slick rolling out of him. He was disgusted and aroused all at the same time. 

Sherlock licked up the slick and John could do nothing but moan and groan. If he could only cum, he might be able to think about something anything but how he needed Sherlock to screw him. 

Sherlock lined himself up and entered John. John pushed back and whined. 

“Shh, shh, shh I’ll take care of you.”

“Please!” screamed John who would do anything if Sherlock would just move.

Sherlock proceeded to screw him into the mattress. John was at the edge the entire time begging and pleading to be allowed to cum.

Sherlock leaned over him and sunk his teeth into John’s neck right where the scent gland was in a left handed Omega. 

And John saw stars as he finally had an orgasm. At some point he passed out from all the sensations that were pouring through his body.

He came to on his side with Sherlock licking the bite on his neck. He pulled forward but realized that Sherlock was still knotted to him so he relaxed back into Sherlock.

“My mate,” growled Sherlock.

John reached around and grabbed Sherlock’s firm ass with his free hand, “My mate.”

And then it hit him. Sherlock was right about all of it. The implications alone were massive.

“My god Sherlock do you know what you have done?”

“Found my perfect match John. I don’t think anyone else needs to know this.”

John pressed into Sherlock. Of course Sherlock was right. This was their little secret. Sherlock was always right…Maybe if he was good he could get Sherlock to screw him so he could watch him do it…Oh fuck…and John knew he was screwed in more ways than one.


	2. Cross another off the list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is in heat and not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok slight revision on this one over all
> 
> Each chapter will be an vignette in my version of the Omega-verse and will stand alone but will be within my timeline for the two.
> 
> These will randomly appear when I get an idea in my head that won't go away.
> 
> These are very mature stories. There will be sex and there will be slick. I will update tags as I see fit.

Lestrade could smell the trouble coming before it came bursting through his door. That sweet yet sour odor which both made his cock hard and his stomach upset. It was that of a bonded Omega in heat. What the every loving an Omega in heat was doing outside their nest was beyond him.

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing here?” he heard Donnovan shout.

“Fuck off,” came the reply from a voice he knew all too well.

“Sherlock is there something you forgot about today?” he asked the man lounging in the chair in front of his desk.

Sherlock sniffed and said, “Ah, I might have.”

“Hey get out of here. Some of us have to work. Your smell is….”

“Another fucking word Anderson and I will promise you I will castrate you without anesthetic,” roared the omega, “And that goes for the rest of you lot. Now were the fuck is HE!”

“He’s in with the Inspector but…”

“FUCK YOU!” 

And Lestrade’s door slammed open with a very much in heat and very irritated John Watson storming in.

“Now John,” started Sherlock.

“Now John my ass you tit. I told you. I TOLD you that you needed to stay home. But no, the great Sherlock Holmes is beyond all this Alpha/Omega shit. Considering how I got in this state, you might want to choose your next words carefully.”

Sherlock opened and just a quickly closed his mouth. 

“Um John?” said Lestrade, “I don’t think it is a good idea for you to be here now.” His stomach was still trying to come up his throat but he could swear his cock never felt this hard. The smell was taking over everything. He looked behind John to see just about everyone in the room gathered at his door just watching the scene in front of him. 

“I suggest you both take this…discussion to the A/O interrogation room.” 

The A/O Interrogation rooms had been set up to seal scent away from the rest of headquarters and had their own ventilation systems. It would be the safest place right now for John to be.

“Right,” said John and he stormed off to the room with everyone getting out of his way and back to their desks.

Lestrade said, “Right.” and gestured that Sherlock should follow John.

Sherlock got up with a sigh, “You will make sure the cameras are off won’t you? Mycroft wouldn’t like it if anything showed up on the Internet.” And he followed John.

Lestrade took a moment or two to collect himself. He pulled out a jar of camphor oil and smelled it trying to clear his head and get his other head to calm down a bit.

He went to the observation room for the Interrogation room only to find Donnavon and Anderson watching the Holmes/Watson domestic that was going on in the other room. 

“Oi! You two OUT! And hand over your phones.”

“But…” started Donnavon.

“OUT!”

They handed over their phones and left.

Lestrade made sure the cameras were off and went to delete the video each had shot of the two men.

The row was still going on.

“Sherlock I am standing here wearing a bloody Omega strength adult diaper because of you! You did this to me. YOU! And now you are going to do something fucking about it so I can walk home with at least a little dignity before my mind totally vanishes on me for the next several days.”

Sherlock looked like a boy who had gotten caught doing something he shouldn’t.

John grabbed Sherlock’s coat and started snogging him has if his life depended on it. Sherlock quickly got into the kiss and returned it with just as much passion. 

John stepped back and pulled off his jumper exposing his bare chest. His bond bite was throbbing with the pulse of his body. Sherlock looked mesmerized at the sight, leaned in and worried the scar with his teeth. 

John groaned at the contact and pulled Sherlock’s coat down over his arms. Sherlock shrugged the rest of the coat off and licked and sucked on John’s neck before taking John’s head in his hands and kissing him hard.

John pushed Sherlock back and Sherlock growled low in his throat. John toed off his shoes and pulled off his trousers leaving him with the adult diaper on. Sherlock dropped to his knees and started rubbing his head again what was now apparently John’s hard cock. Lestrade could see that the slick was starting to leak from the edges of the garment. 

“Get ‘em off Sherlock now or you are going to be losing some buttons and possibly you shirt.”

Lestrade palmed his now straining cock. He wanted to leave but….Fuck it. He locked the door to the observation room and stripped. His cock was jutting proudly from his body but it was nothing compared to the monster attached to Sherlock’s body.

John dropped to his knees and started licking the head. Sherlock pulled him up by the hair and said “Now or I swear…”

John smiled a sly smile and removed his last garment leaving the slick rolling down his thighs. He turned and draped himself over the table, took his hands and spread his ass cheeks giving Lestrade a beautiful view of his gaping hole ready for Sherlock to plow. 

Sherlock’s eyes had gone red. He was in rut. He plunged into John with no regard for the smaller man but John didn’t mind at all.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh….that’s the spot. Now move.”

Sherlock then gave John one of the finest rogering that Lestrade had ever seen and he had seen a lot of porn in his time.

Sherlock shoved his knot into John’s ass and all three men came at the same time. 

Lestrade was horrified and embarrassed at what he had just done. He threw on his clothes and left the room quickly leaving a mess on the floor.

Sherlock carefully helped John to the floor and bunched John’s jumper under his head. He wrapped his arms and legs around John and sniffed at John’s neck.

John giggled and Sherlock joined him.

“Well that’s two more off the bingo card,” said John.

“Public sex and voyeurism. At this rate we’ll be done with it before your heat is even over,” said Sherlock with a yawn, “Mycroft will be so displeased.”

John snorted, “Not my problem.” And he drifted to sleep in Sherlock’s arms.

Sherlock ran his hands gently over his amazing Omega and breathed in the amazing smells radiating off of him. Couldn’t have gone better he thought before dropping off to sleep himself.

After Sherlock’s knot released John, the two men got dressed and hurried back to Baker Street for the rest of John’s heat.

The cleaning crew was not happy with what they found that night in both rooms and let it be known loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I am open to suggestions about these two.


	3. The Scent of Him

John got home from work and hung up his jacket on his coat hook. It had been a long day and he was knackered. All he wanted was a cuppa and to put his feet up.

His mate had other ideas.

He had just finished putting his tea together when he heard a growl and was tackled from behind. He managed to avoid the kitchen table and get his hands out in front of him on the way down to the floor.

“Sherlock!” 

The voice growled, “Mine.”

“Yes yours you great pillock now let me up.”

More growling and John found his shirt collar being pulled back as Sherlock latched his teeth onto the bond mark. 

John sighed and went limp. Better to have Sherlock get over whatever bee was in his bonnet than fight him when he was acting like this.

Sherlock flipped him over and started undoing the buttons to his shirt or rather started ripping buttons off the shirt.

“Hey, hey! I like this shirt! Stop it!”

Sherlock didn’t stop so John tried to help him but had his hands slapped away. 

Sherlock pulled John up to sitting and removed the shirt and undershirt.

“Too many clothes, John. Why do you wear so many clothes?”

John sighed and didn’t answer. He knew that answering was not going to help. Sherlock was in a mood and he just had to ride it out and pray that it didn’t go on too long.

In short order John found himself nude on the kitchen floor amidst the clothing he had been wearing. Sherlock scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom.

John yelped as he was unceremoniously dropped into the tub filled hot water. 

Sherlock took off the t-shirt and track pants he had on, of course with no underwear, and joined John in nudity. 

He grabbed a bath sponge and his body wash and proceeded to wash John head to toe not letting John do anything for himself.

John was torn between being upset that he was being treated like an infant and enjoying the sensation of someone else taking care of him. 

At the point that Sherlock was massaging his scalp, he decided to go with enjoyment.

Sherlock drained the dirty water from the tub and pulled John up to standing. He turned on the taps and proceeded to rinse John with a plastic bowl. 

He helped John out of the tub and dried him off. John again found his hands slapped if he tried to help.

Sherlock picked John up again and carried him to the bedroom dumping his still slightly damp body on their bed.

John tried to get up only to find himself covered in Sherlock who was scenting him with a rapid fury that had John just a little worried and very aroused. Sherlock paid particular attention to his armpits, crotch, and neck. He rubbed himself all over John.

John’s body responded and he found himself rubbing himself all over Sherlock. 

The two of them growling, rubbing and nipping a bit wrapped and unwrapped themselves around each other. 

Then John heard the click sound that he had become all too familiar with. And Sherlock had attached his right hand to the bed post with one of his many pairs of handcuffs. 

“Sherlock, we’ve talked about this. Now let me go.”

Sherlock bared his teeth and said, “No.”

“Look you. We had a deal. I let you do with me what you will even though all I wanted was a cup of tea and to watch the match on the telly. Now you will do as I want.”

“NO!”

“What is going on with you?”

“How could you go to work? How could you do that to me?’

John pinched his nose to collect his thoughts. He said very carefully trying not to let the frustration he was feeling into his voice, “We have talked about this. I am a Doctor who has a job that I like and brings in income so I can pay my share of the flat and the rest of the bills.”

Sherlock shook his head furiously, “Not that! No! How could you go when you know what you are doing to me.”

John tried to figure out what was going on in Sherlock’s head but came up blank.

“John sometimes you are rather thick. I’ll get you your tea but trying and figure it out.”

John lay there while he heard Sherlock puttering around in the kitchen making, G-d help them all, tea. He pulled at the cuff and knew he was going nowhere until Sherlock let him up.

Sherlock helped him sit up on the edge of the bed and gave him his mug of tea. 

It was then that John noticed how GOOD Sherlock smelled. It wasn’t the body wash or the scenting. There was something that he had to….

He could feel the warm burning in his abdomen and he knew what was about to come.

“How the hell did you know?” He screamed at Sherlock after putting down his favorite mug.

“And what the fuck did you put in my tea this time?!??!”

“Nothing John. I did not alter your tea at all.”

“Then explain to me why I am going into heat only two weeks after our last sexual marathon?”

Sherlock grinned and said with great glee, “It worked. I knew it would work.”

John tried to calm down but he was on the brink of both extremely pissed and Horney and he didn't know which would win out.

“You made me an Omega. I was happy as a Beta. I had sex because I wanted to not because of some insane biological urge that you unleashed in me. Now you want me in heat all the time? You are going to fucking kill me!”

“Oh I am going to fuck you but I think your demise is far in the future.”

“What did you do?”

“It was all a matter of smell. I made swabs of our sweat during our last heat and then dabbed them on you for the past couple of days.”

John thought about it and Sherlock had been rather touchy. John had put it down to Alpha possessiveness but now it made more sense.

“You utter bastard,” John shouted, “You absolute bastard. Why? Why would you do this to me? Isn’t my heat enough for the Great Sherlock Homes? Isn’t the sex outside my heats satisfying? Now you have to induce more out of me?”

“John it was an experiment….”

“Experiment!?!?! Is that all I am to you? A bloody experiment that you can toy with and analyze to death? And believe me when I say this sort of thing could kill me.”

Sherlock said, “No, I put that into my equations.”

John grabbed at Sherlock and pulled him in. He debated whether he was going to bite or kiss him. He decided for a hardy snog which lead to other things begin kissed and then to madness

Three days later he could feel his mind clearing finally. He looked at his swollen belly and felt Sherlock’s cock still in his ass. He could hear that light wheeze that informed him that Sherlock was deep asleep. 

He pulled just a hair and realized that they were still knotted. 

He looked around the room to see the wreak it had become. There were food tins and wrappers and plates and cups… and how the hell did they get Sherlock’s chair into the bedroom? And what were those new stains? 

He shrugged and settled back into Sherlock to sleep.

Problems for another day. 

He snuggle in breathing in the scent that was Sherlock, him and their combined scent. And he felt safe and loved.


	4. Adding On

Greg had listened over many a pint to John raving about his insane mate. Once totally in his cups, John had confessed how he, who Greg had assumed was a Beta, had become an Omega and also that it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it should. Greg had consoled John as much as he could but it just didn’t sit right with him. 

After the incident at the police station, Greg couldn’t put the images of Sherlock fucking John in the interrogation room. It became his go to masturbatory fantasy which was highly unusual for him since he preferred straight porn but would admit to watching gay porn on rare occasions. But that scene….the sounds of Sherlock slamming into John. The moans and groans and cries that were heard. Seeing Sherlock sink his cock into John slowly and then pick up the tempo to such a degree and John taking all that Sherlock could give and more.

When he woke up tied down to a bed in 221B, he was entirely not surprised. That he was naked and sporting a serious hard-on was a little surprising considering he was covered in another Alpha’s scent which usually was a mood killer. But for whatever reason, he didn’t mind the smell or rather he wanted to smell more of the other smell in the room. 

“Ah good,” he heard Sherlock rumble, “You are back with us.”

Greg went to talk only to find that his mouth was covered with a muzzle and he had a bit gag in his teeth. 

“I am sure you have questions as I am sure I have answers but this is neither the time nor the place for either.”

He heard a whining from a corner of the room and turned his head to the noise.

John was naked for the most part. There were cuffs around his wrists and ankles and they were connected by carabineers. He had a gag in his mouth. Greg could see the waves coming off his body. John was in heat and this was sending Greg into rut. 

Sherlock sat back and watched the two men slowly lose themselves into their most primal selves. 

He went over to John and said, “So do you want to fuck him?”

John whined and tried to get up on his hands and knees. 

“Shhhhh now there, you are eager aren’t you.”

Greg growled from the bed and tried to pull himself free.

Sherlock took the gag out of John’s mouth. John rubbed his rear again Sherlock’s leg getting his slick all over Sherlock’s pyjamas.

“Please Sherlock, please, please, Sherlock…PLEASE.”

“John, you know I can’t deny you anything.”

Sherlock undid the bindings but left the cuffs on. 

John leapt onto the bed and started scenting Greg paying attention to his armpits and groin. Greg moaned and thrust in frustration. John growled and Greg stopped moving. Sherlock sat up on the bed observing the two men and stroking his cock. 

“You know what to do John.”

John nodded and straddled Greg rubbing his ass against Greg’s aching prick. Greg would give anything for some relief. Anything.

“Are you sure? The price will be high,” said Sherlock making what Greg was saying through the gag. 

Greg nodded.

Sherlock guided John onto Greg’s dick and helped him sink down on it. Greg tried to thrust but found himself being held down by both John and Sherlock. 

John took his pleasure of Greg as he worked himself up and down. Greg could feel his knot forming for the first time in a long time ever since his wife had run off with another Alpha and informed him of his short comings. He was amazed. John was Sherlock’s. They were bonded. This shouldn’t be happening. But it was and it felt fantastic. 

As the knot entered John and Greg felt his orgasm building, he was surprised by being bitten on both shoulders by John and Sherlock. His glands ruptured and all three men came at the same time. Greg tried to stay with the moment but it was too much and his brain seemed to short circuit.

He awoke to find himself in the middle of the pile with John wrapped around him on one side and Sherlock on the other. He found that he had been unbound but he had no wish to leave the group. He settled in but couldn’t go back to sleep. Both men smelt so good to him. He could feel himself getting hard but he was so happy where he was. He tried to move an arm but John’s head was on it.

John woke up and propped his head on his hand, “Hi there.” He leaned over and kissed Greg on the mouth with gentle pressure.

Greg realized that the muzzle and gag had been removed, “Hello.”

“You OK?” asked John.

“Not sure,” said Greg, “Not sure at all.”

“Oh don’t be obtuse, you are more than fine with this,” came Sherlock’s voice, “in fact this is what you were born for.”

John cuffed Sherlock across the head, “Git.”

“Look at him John. He’s ready to go and more than willing.”

Greg looked down at his dick, which showed great interest.

John smiled, climbed on, and started to ride Greg’s cock. Sherlock reached around and stuck his finger in John’s hole then put it near Greg’s lips. Greg opened his mouth and started licking the slick off his finger.

“That’s a good boy. Aren’t you now?” said Sherlock.

John said,” He is indeed. He’s our good boy.”

Greg smiled and nodded his agreement.

Sherlock watched as his boys climaxed at the same time. John fell onto Greg’s chest panting. Greg gathered him in his arms and purred in his ear. But John wouldn’t relax until Sherlock joined the pile and two men drifted back to sleep. 

Sherlock grinned. It had worked. He settled in with his pets. Greg now smelled ‘right’ to Sherlock. Oh the plans he had for them he thought right before he followed them to slumber.


	5. Antici----

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's heat has some interesting consequences.

John had adjusted as well as he could to being an Omega. He had further adjusted to being Sherlock’s Omega. Then there was the adjustment to Greg being added to the mix as his secondary Alpha. Now he had two Alphas that had rights to his body and his heat.

He was out with Greg having a pint when he started feeling off. He saw Greg’s eyes flash red and he realized what was happening.

“Drink up,” John said as casually as possible while he looked around the pub. He notices various patrons sniffing the air and licking their lips. Soft snuffles and growls start to fill the air.

Greg and John slammed down their pints and grabbed their coats. They started towards the door when John was grabbed roughly and spun into a wall. He found an arm across his throat and a hand roughly down his pants grabbing at his ass. He kneed the Alpha in the crotch and his rather thick erection. 

As the man doubled over, he found himself grabbed by someone else. He punched him and was about to punch the man who grabbed his hand but he realized it was Greg. He took comfort in the smell of his Alpha. 

They fought their way out of the pub and onto the street where Greg had his car.

All around he heard snarls, growls and howls along with offers to service him then and there.

He got into the car and Greg got them out of there. 

“What the fuck was that?” asked John, “I have an Alpha. I have two Alphas. That shouldn’t happen.”

Greg shook his head, “You will have to ask Sherlock. But right now I am fighting hard not to take you into the backseat and have my way with you.”

John giggled, “Have your way? Really Greg?”

Greg snarled at him and John went quiet. 

They got back to Baker Street and Greg pulled his placard that allowed him to park just about anywhere he wanted.

John got out of the car and was tackled by another Alpha who tried to flip John over and rip off his trousers and pants. His hands slapped the pavement and he tried to kick out of it. He felt the woman being picked up off of him. 

“Not YOURS!” bellowed Sherlock as he grabbed John by the collar and tossed him into the foyer of 221b. Greg backed Sherlock up and the two of them formed a barrier between the Alphas and John.

John scurried up the stairs and into their apartments. He could hear the fighting below. He glanced out the window to see Greg and Sherlock fighting all comers.

He preened a bit at the sight of his Alphas defending his honor. Then shook his head wondering where the hell that thought came from.

His clothes started irritating his skin and he could feel his loins stiffen and other things happening to him. He went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet allow his body to evacuate anything there in anticipation of what was about to come. He stepped into the shower and gave himself a quick wash wondering when he would be of the mind to do this again. He cleaned the gravel out of the cuts on his hands and knees where he had been thrown to the ground. He stepped out of the shower to find that the regular towels were replaced with the ones Sherlock used for his heat. He loved those towels.

He wrapped one around his waist, went back into the living room, and looked out the window again to see a number of bodies on the ground and the police with scent masks pulling people into the waiting vans. 

He heard the front door slam and lock. Two sets of footsteps came up the stairs. He recognized the tread.

He smiled and removed the towel. Draping it over the chair so he would not stain the cushion. He turned and placed his hands on the arms of the chair leaving his ass pointed towards the door. He could feel his mind clouding as he smelled the strong scent of both Sherlock and Greg. 

The door opened and he heard Greg growl and leap only to have Sherlock stop him short by grabbing his coat collar.

“None of that,” said Sherlock as he shook Greg. 

Greg whimpered and fell to his knees. 

Sherlock pulled out two collars from his pocket and put one around Greg’s neck and the other around John’s. He efficiently maneuvered into the bedroom and quickly attached the restrains before John could protest. Not that John looked like he could protest much. His backside was dripping sweet slick and he was humping the bed or trying to. Sherlock ran his finger through the slick and tasted it. His eyes glowed ruby red for a moment and then he seemed to come back to himself.

He went back into the living room and found Greg totally divested of his clothing and masturbating onto the towel that John left on the chair. 

Sherlock attached a leash to the collar he has around Greg’s neck. Then he reached down and slapped Greg’s balls hard which dropped Greg to his hands and knees. 

Greg gave a howl of pain and Sherlock leaned over and worried Greg’s bond mark with his teeth. Greg went limp and whimpered.

“Who’s your Alpha?” he growled at Greg.

“You Alpha. Please Alpha. Please…..” 

Sherlock snapped his fingers and Greg crawled along side him to the bed room.

At the sight of John restrained on the bed, Greg tried to pounce but found himself pulled short by the leash attached to his collar.

“No!” came the command.

Sherlock tied the leash off to a hook leaving Greg wanting. The smell emanating from John was intoxicating. 

Sherlock undressed slowly listening to the two men plead for him to allow them to touch for release for anything to stop the agony they both felt. 

He grasped his own cock and gave it a tug debating what to do next.

Greg was choking himself on his collar trying to get to John.

Sherlock knelt down by Greg and pushed him back,” You want him this badly?”

“Alpha,” Greg whined. He dropped low and started to lick the precum off of Sherlock’s cock. 

“Good Boy,” said Sherlock, “Now I am going to let you taste but you are not allowed to enter him until I say you can.”

Greg grinned ear to ear and nodded. 

Sherlock unclipped the leash and Greg bounded onto the bed licking the slick from John’s legs and ass. John squealed in delight. Greg turned to Sherlock his face covered in John’s slick. Sherlock took Greg’s head into his hands and proceeded to bath Greg’s face with his tongue before French kissing him. Greg purred from the attention. 

Sherlock snapped his fingers and pointed to John’s cock, “Suck.”

Greg worked himself around to John’s side and his head under John taking the cock as ordered into his mouth. The cock was driven further down his throat as Sherlock entered and started to pound John’s ass with abandonment. Any control was gone as he entered his Omega. In short order John came down Greg’s throat. 

Sherlock snapped his fingers and Greg extracted himself from under John. Sherlock pointed to John’s head and then to Greg’s cock. 

Greg bounced to John’s head took it in his hands guiding John’s lips onto his cock. 

Greg found himself kissing Sherlock while they spit roasted their Omega. Sherlock came then John came followed quickly by Greg. 

All three men collapsed into a pile covered in sweat, slick and cum. 

Sherlock managed to get to his feet and release the restrains from John who flopped over into Greg’s arms purring his contentment. 

Sherlock went and got some bottles of water and a couple of damp flannels and clean towel. 

He gave one bottle to Greg and pointed to John. 

Greg got John to take a drink and then another.

Sherlock cleaned all three of them up and made sure that Greg drank a bottle of water as well as John. 

By the time he was done the other two men were sound asleep in each other’s arms. 

Sherlock tossed the used linens in the hamper and took a long piss.

He heard a ruckus outside the flat but knew that the police had it in hand.

He went back to the bedroom and curled up on the other side of John pulling both men into his embrace. 

He smiled. This had turned out better than he could have dreamed.

He waited for the men to awake so they could continue what he had started.

The anticipation was killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so I spent the day writing for y'all
> 
> Here is another chapter in this twisted saga. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.


	6. The Smell of Him

John Watson had never expected to find himself in the position that he was in. When he had been typed at the time of the beginning of his hormonal changes, he was decreed a Beta. Due to an experiment with his insane flat-mate, he had become an Omega. In short order he had been mated to his flat-mate and then found himself in the unusual position of being an Omega to two Alphas when the Detective Inspector was added into the mix by his Alpha deciding that they needed the DI as part of their family. 

John had adjusted to his new lot in life for the most part. That Sherlock continued to tinker with John’s Omega status was annoying to John but considering that he was mated to the mad bastard, he just expressed his feelings loudly and then let it go. The irregular heats were both figuratively and literary a pain in the ass. He felt lucky that he had found a medical practice that was willing to put up with his schedule. They felt lucky because they had an Omega Doctor on the staff which many practices could not say so the number of patients using the clinic increased. 

He could feel that itch starting in the back of his head, which had become his warning that he was about to go into heat. 

He sighed and picked up his phone. He quickly dialed and within two rings he heard the voice at the other end of the line, “Hello?”

“Sort out whatever you are working on because you are going to be home for a couple of days.”

He could hear Greg smile over the phone, “How soon?”

“Day or so.”

“You going to tell his nibs?”

“This time I think I might see if I can surprise him.”

“Let’s just avoid what happened last time.”

John sighed a heavy sigh as he remembered going into pre-heat in a bar where, unlike normal behavior, all the Alphas were very interesting in his ass. It has taken Mycroft and his agents to make sure that someone else didn’t mate with him. After a week’s worth of sex that made it hard to sit for another week, Sherlock confessed that he might have accidently changed John’s chemistry again to Mycroft.

John smiled and said, “This time will be different.”

Greg laughed and promise to bring take-home for dinner for the three of them.

John put in his request with his supervisor and had some of his patients reschedule. 

He went home to find that Sherlock had left him a note that he was off on a case.

John said aloud, “Of course you are you nob.”

He made himself a cup of tea and sat down.

The itch was becoming more of a burn. He could feel all his clothing rubbing against his body.

He sighed and went to the bedroom. The bottom drawer in the dresser held the only forms of clothing he could stand on his skin when he was like it. He stripped and put on the silken garments that brought some cool relief from the heat that was radiating off his skin. He put on the cotton robe that was hanging on the back of the closet door trying to keep from shivering. 

He finished his tea and put on the television to find out what he was going to miss over the next couple of days, which included a football match he had tickets to go see with Greg. Well that wasn’t going to happen now.

“Dammit!” he said to no one in particular. He then proceeded to curse out yet again Sherlock for messing with his biology. 

Of course Sherlock walked in at the end of the tirade. He sniffed the air and said,” I assume you already cleared your schedule.”

John growled and said, “Yes, as did Greg.”

Sherlock smiled and sat down.

John flopped down on the couch. He really wanted another cup of tea but he didn’t want to get up and make it. He was trying to convince himself to get up and get one when he heard Sherlock say, “Here.”

John opened his eyes to find Sherlock with his mug filled with tea. 

“How did you know?” said John very grateful for the tea.

Sherlock shrugged and said, “It looked like you needed it.”

John drank the tea and relaxed letting the feelings wash over him.

Sherlock pulled a chair from the desk and sat next to John looking rather eager.

“Not yet Sherlock,” said John, “Besides we need to wait for Greg.”

Sherlock nodded.

John wished Sherlock would do something useful right now like clean up the kitchen or the bathroom because this hovering was getting old. He closed his eyes and tried to relax when he heard an odd noise.

He opened his eyes and found that Sherlock had put the chair back at the table and gone into the kitchen. From the sounds emanating from that room, it seemed that he was doing something to keep himself occupied. 

John smiled and wondered what mess he was going to have to clean up after they were all done. He drifted into an uneasy sleep.

“John?” came a voice interrupting his dream.

He opened an eye to see Sherlock looking at him.

“What?”

“I drew you a bath,” said Sherlock looking mighty chuffed with himself.

John had been just dreaming about taking a cool bath. He pinched himself because he couldn’t believe his luck.

Sherlock helped him up from the couch and to the bathroom.

“Erm, I can bath myself,” said John.

Sherlock looked hurt.

“Or you could help me,” said John.

It was like he had given Sherlock the best case ever. Sherlock stripped him of his clothes and placed John in the bath. He proceeded to carefully and very lovely wash John from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. 

John sighed and relaxed as Sherlock massaged his scalp as he washed his hair.

He could get use to this.

They heard the door to the flat open and close. 

Sherlock called out, “In the bathroom.”

Greg entered having taken off his coats, tie, socks, and shoes. 

“I brought food,” he said looking at John for approval.

“Great,’ said John, “let me dry off and we will eat. Why don’t you set it up Greg?”

Greg grinned ear to ear and nodded so hard that John was afraid his head was going to fall off.

Sherlock helped John out of the tub and dried him off. 

John dressed in a fresh set of clothes and went into the living room to find that Greg had put everything out and made him a plate of his favorite Thai foods.

They sat down and ate.

John found it strange how attentive the two men were to his every need. They seem to be anticipating what he needed about the time he thought of it.

They retired to the couch Greg on one side and Sherlock on the other. John put on the telly. He snuggled into his two Alphas. He could swear he heard them purring in their chests.

As the evening went along, John could tell that his body was getting ready for the sexual Olympics that were to follow. 

Greg helped him out of his top and Sherlock placed a hand in John’s crotch just stroking his cock gently and lovingly. 

John and Greg had a good snogging session while Sherlock watched them.

John stood up and removed the rest of his clothing. He shook his ass at his two mates and then sprinted to the bedroom with the Alphas in hot pursuit. 

He found himself in the middle between Greg and Sherlock as hands explored each other. 

He thought how nice it would be for Sherlock to suck him off before his mind disappeared into the fog of want and need.

His eyes snapped open as he heard a thump as Sherlock’s knees hit the ground and John found his cock in the warm wet of Sherlock’s mouth. It felt so good. 

John moaned and kissed Greg while Sherlock brought him to orgasmic completion.

Somewhere in John’s brain a thought started to form. It was like he just had to think hard and his alphas would obey him. But that can’t be?!?!?

He decided to try it and thought how sexy it would be to watch his two Alphas wank each other off as they kissed.

He felt the two bodies pull away from him.

He watched as the two men settled themselves on the bed and each started to fondle the other man. They kissed passionately as they slowly brought each to climax. The sounds were worthy of the best porn and John found his cock getting hard again and the slick was sliding down his legs.

John smiled. Somehow at this point he was in control and he was going to use this superpower to his advantage as long as it lasted.

Eventually he surrendered to his biological imperative and found that it was three days later and his ass was very sore from the pounding. 

The three men were covered in love bites and bruising that come from passion. 

John sat up and thought, “It would be nice to have a cuppa right now.”

He watched as Sherlock jumped up and ran to the kitchen only to return with what John wanted.

John smiled a quiet smile. He knew this would not last. He had figured it out. He could control his Alphas when he was in heat but he knew things were going to go back to the regular pattern.

Greg sniffed his neck and said, “You still smell wonderful.”

Sherlock looked at the cup in his hand and then at John. 

John could see him work out what John had figured out.

John grabbed the cup before it fell out of Sherlock’s hand.

John smiled a bigger grin. He knew that Sherlock knew that John was in charge now. 

He might be an Omega in bed but he was now the Alpha of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on this as the mood takes me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are motivation


End file.
